The main objective of the Support for University Biomedical Education (SUBE) Program continues to be: to enhance the biomedical research capabilities and competitiveness of investigators in the Departments of Biology, Chemistry and Mathematics by means of providing opportunities to investigators-professors of the College of Natural Sciences, of the University of Puerto Rico at Rio Piedras, for research and creativity in the biomedical sciences and their related areas. It also provides opportunity for minority (mainly Hispanic-Puertorrican) undergraduate and graduate students to work in biomedically related research projects in order to stimulate them to pursue careers in biomedical research and health related academic and professional endeavors. Another aim of the SUBE Program is to permit young investigators to establish a research presence and to prepare them to compete and, possibly, enter the mainstream of science. Those, as well as more established investigators, will prepare graduate and undergraduate Puerto Rican students, many with social, educational, and culturally limited backgrounds, to compete on a more equal level in science with students from mainstream institutions. The program, thus allows young. beginning faculty to get a good start in their research programs and also allows more established investigators the opportunity to pursue their research in a more vigorous manner. This program is entering its 25th year of existence. This application is requesting funds for 18 research and one administrative subprojects that involves 18 PI's, 14 undergraduate students and 31 graduate students (2 masters and 29 doctoral) as well as 4 laboratory technicians, one full-time administrative secretary and one full-time administrative officer.